


Summer Prompts

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Revelations, Violence, friendship to more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: A place for the longer prompts I'm hoping will waken my creativity this summer.Prompts can be sent here or on Tumblr





	1. Any pairing "I need you to bail me out"

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning of violence**

Confused for a second, before his half-asleep brain registered the noise from the bedside cabinet, Dani instantly panicked, phone calls at 4am never bringing good news. “Hello?”

“Dani? I’m really sorry to call you at this time, I… I didn’t know who else to call…”

Rubbing his eyes, confusion not lessening any, Dani frowned. “Jorge?”

“I… I need you to bail me out…”

*

Walking into the police station, the harsh lights making him wince, Dani wandered over to the reception desk, silently promising himself that if Jorge’s call was a prank he’d actually kill him. “Hi. Erm, I got a call…”

“Lorenzo called _you_?” Bemused by the turn of events the portly policeman pointed toward a door. “I’ll let you through…”

Waiting for a few moments at the door Dani took a deep breath, confused both by Jorge’s arrest and by the fact of all of the numbers in his phone Jorge called his. Startled by a loud click, Dani wandered through the door, assuming he should follow the policeman who had moved briskly down the corridor, Dani almost bumping into him when the man stopped in front of a door, which Dani assumed he was supposed to walk through given the bored stare he received. “Jorge?”

“Hi…” Wearing a non-descript grey jogging suit, his clothes taken by a forensic officer and his shoes removed in case he had a sudden urge to do himself damage with the laces, Jorge looked up from the grotty plastic chair. “They let me stay in here to wait so I didn’t have to go in a cell…”

Shocked by the reddish-purpling bruise on Jorge’s face, as well as by the grubby interview room, Dani took a breath. “What the fuck happened?”

“It’s all gone wrong.” Bursting into tears, the events of the night finally overwhelming him, Jorge slumped down in his chair, his head flopping down onto the Formica table, Jorge’s shoulders shook as he cried. “I’ve fucked up. I’ve fucked up so bad.”

*

“Do you want to talk about it?” Driving along the motorway, heading toward his house since he didn’t imagine Jorge would be heading back to Lugano at 5am with a stinking hangover, Dani glanced to the side, Jorge’s tears and sniffing finally subsiding when they were well out of sight of the station. “We don’t have too, but…”

Pulling his sleeves over his hands, Jorge crossed his arms across his chest, glad the dim light hid some of his shame. “I guess I owe you an explanation.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Dani smiled as kindly as he could. “I know you’d only call me if you really needed it.”

“I didn’t know who else to call.” His eyes stinging at that, the realisation that none of his current _friends_ were people he could call at 4am, Jorge bit his lip, forcing himself not to cry again. “I met a guy online…”

Staying quiet, knowing that asking questions was the quickest way to silence Jorge, Dani processed that information, it not a surprise, but the confirmation unexpected.

“We were chatting for a while. He didn’t know it was me, for a while. Then…” Jorge shook his head, cursing his own stupidity, his normal distrusting nature being superseded by just how horny he was. “He was _really_ nice… I thought I could trust him… We’ve been chatting for a few weeks since he knew it was me and we arranged to meet… He seemed alright at first… Then…”

Reaching to pat Jorge’s knee as the younger man sobbed again, Dani pulled off the motorway, taking the slower route to his house, knowing that once they were face-to-face in normal light Jorge would likely shut down on him.

“We moved bar.” Closing his eyes, able to remember the smirk on the other man’s face as he nudged Jorge into an alley, the distinctive scent of his aftershave filling Jorge’s nose as he closed his eyes, expecting soft lips to land in his. “He hit me… He punched me… He called me a fag and… Other stuff…”

“Shit Jorge… Are you ok? Do you need to see a doctor?” No idea what he’d been expecting, but it not that, Dani cursed, people’s intolerances one of his pet hates in life.

“No,” Jorge smiled, Dani’s concern making him feel happier that he’d called the right person, Dani always the most decent person he’d ever met, even when they hated each other. “The police doctor saw me. It’s just bruises… They didn’t get the chance to do much damage.”

“They?”

“Yeah.” Somehow sounding vulnerable, and hating it, Jorge shivered, remembering the fear when he opened his eyes and saw that his date had been joined by a friend. “There was two of them… He… The other guy… He… He had knife.”

“Jesus Christ! Are you sure you are ok?” Dani pulled into the side of the road, glad it was quiet, his heart racing as he looked at Jorge. “Fucking hell.”

“I’m ok.” Smiling as best he could without hurting his face, Jorge nodded. “I’m ok. They got a few punches in, but I could get them off… I broke Paolo’s nose, that’s why I got arrested.”

“I’d have broken more than his fucking nose!”

“Everyone thinks you are so mild mannered.” Jorge chuckled, clutching his bruised ribs, before sighing. “Why would they do that? I mean… I know not everyone approves, but what harm am I doing? It’s not like I go chasing straight men forcing them to have sex with me.”

Squeezing Jorge’s knee, Dani shook his head. “Bigots are bigots Jorge. They are not people we could ever understand.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Frustrated and hurt, Jorge thumped his hand on the dash, regretting it as pain shot through his already bruised fist. “Why do that? Why set a guy up? They’re laughing now… They are going to make a fortune from this.”

“I know a good lawyer. We’ll call him in the morning. He, erm…” Dani faltered, before figuring that Jorge of all people wasn’t going to judge him. “He specialises in this sort of thing.”

“This sort of thing?”

“The… Someone threatens to out another person for financial gain kind of thing.”

“Oh right.” Jorge pondered that for a second, before turning to Dani, surprise written all over his face. “You?!”

“Surprise… My ex threatened to out me a couple of years ago…” Laughing weakly, before letting out a yawn, Dani tilted his head toward the road. “Can we head for home and do the whole revelation conversations tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Jorge chewed on his lip, wondering why he’d never noticed anything in Dani before, his gaydar truly shocking, suddenly feeling safer than he’d felt in many hours in Dani’s company.

“There is a slight problem though…” Pulling back onto the road, Dani clicked off his indicator, keeping his eyes firmly ahead. “I’m getting a new sofa tomorrow, so my old one got collected today…”

“Ok…” Frowning, not understanding, Jorge shrugged. “And?”

“I only have a one bedroom apartment… So, erm, we’ll have to share…”

 


	2. Jorge/Dani - their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** E rated **
> 
> I really hope this is ok!

Sighing into the touch of Dani's hand cupping his face Jorge shivered, one of the elders hands sliding under his tshirt, Dani's teasing fingers snaking under the cotton to bring goosebumps to Jorge's skin with featherlight touches that could almost have been just imagined. Sinking into the softness of Dani's lips on his he didn't hesitate when he felt the gentle touch of Dani's tongue against his bottom lip, instinctively granting it the entry it asked for, his hands gripping tighter into Dani's shirt when it found his and started a slow tangle that made him wonder why he'd been ignoring and avoiding his attraction to Dani for so long.

Scratching slightly on Jorge's spine, all of his instincts on high alert, desperate to react to Jorge's responses in the right way, too much at stake if he misjudged it, Dani used the hand on the Mallorcan's face to tilt his head a little, giving him a better angle from which to plunder his mouth, desperate to just push him down on the bed and rut against him until they were both raw and screaming, Dani resisted, knowing how good it would be if he took a time, got it right and apart little by little.  
*

Losing his mind in the way Dani was touching him, his mouth on Jorge's neck, one hand in Jorge's hair, the other drawing invisible patterns on his skin, Jorge froze when Dani's hand came to rest on the waistband of his jeans, the quiet night in to watch a film turning in a direction Jorge wanted to be ready for, but wasn't sure he was.

"It's ok..." Pulling part for moment, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths, Dani's eyes locked on Jorge's, the mocha orbs drawing Jorge in, holding his attention while his breathing somehow caught the same rhythm as Dani's, that slowing it down and calming Jorge, just Dani looking, even with the desire clear in his eyes, perhaps because of he desire in his eyes, Jorge's nerves dissipated, until Dani smiled. "Relax, we're stopping whenever you want to stop."

"I don't want to stop," Hoarser than he expect his own voice to be, despite the raging hard on partially hidden by his jeans, Jorge bit his lip, desperate to touch and take, but nervous of failing and being laughed at. "I've never..."

"I know." Kissing Jorge softly, chaste, but somehow not, Dani smiled the smile Jorge realised recently was only ever directed at him. "Just relax and go on instinct."

"Instinct?" Curious, his instinct suggesting all sorts of things, Jorge tentatively moved his hand down to Dani's thigh, his fingers resting daringly high, the touch making Dani's eyes flutter shut for a second, a low groan escaping his throat, that makinin Jorge braver, sliding his hand up, fingers brushing the outline of Dani's cock until they were resting on his button, "May I?"

"Yes. Fuck yes!" Biting his lip as Jorge snapped open his button and set to work on his zip, the faintest of touches against his dick making him groan, Dani had to think of horrible things as he lifted his hips to let Jorge wriggle his jeans free, the cool air conditioned temperature against his damp boxers making him growl.

"So hard..." Palming Dani over his boxers, licking his lips at the sounds Dani was making, Jorge looked up, almost coy, but more innocent at Dani's face as he pressed his hand harder, sliding it up and down, rubbing the material against Dani, knowing how he felt when he did it to himself, but watching ink wonderment at the effect of another hand, his hand, had on Dani. "Take it out..."

"Jesus..." Wrecked, not just by the constant physical stimulation, but also by the mental realisation that they were there, Jorge was there. He was in Dani's bedroom, his hand was on Dani's cock, he was finally finally seemingly over the mental block that meant his love for Dani had to be ignored because Dani has a penis. "Please..."

Smiling at the broken plea from Dani, Jorge swiped his thumb over Dani's tip, the leaking precum leaving his thumb shiny, the temptation to lick it, to taste it, just too much, that sight making Dani punch his hands down on the sheets, his desperation showing in the way his cock bobbed up toward his stomach, his end red, almost purpling, as it almost begged for more,

"So close..." Barely able to choke out the words, Jorge closing his hand around him, Dani could taste the metallic tang of blood as he bit on his lips, the fumbled, inexperienced strokes straddling the line between not enough and absolutely fucking perfect, pushing Dani closer and closer until he could feel his balls tighten, his worry about startling Jorge or pushing it too far suddenly irrelevant as his body tensed and he screamed out Jorge's name in a tone the younger had never heard from any lover before.

Looking down at his hand, almost surprised by the success, Jorge felt his panic rise again, his green eyes darting around the room as the comments he'd been told he'd get, the ones his management warned him would destroy his career started to bubble in his mind, making his breath harsher, before Dani took his breath away entirely by sucking on his thumb, licking away his own cum in a gesture that made Jorge want to crash their mouths together, so he did, chasing the taste of Dani from Dani somehow making him even harder than he'd thought possible, kissing him until his demon clad hips were rocking against Dani's bare ones, the voice gone and replaced with ones of sheer desperation.

*

"Dani..." His clothes shed in the frantic kissing session, Jorge had forgotten about his nerves, simply choosing to follow his instinct, right up until the moment he was on his stomach, Dani's fingers parting his cheeks and Dani's hot breath washing over his most intimate places and then they were back. His stomach in knots, Jorge whimpered out e older mans name, the gentle kiss to his hole making him whimper again, but for different reasons as his inner conflict raged in his brain.

"Relax baby... It's ok." Snaking out his tongue, letting it flicker against Jorge, Dani held his breath as he waited for a reaction, desperate to take Jorge apart, but ready to stop and put the film back on at the slightest hint that Jorge wasnt ready. When no response came Dani tried again, this time licking a broad stripe down his cleft, only stopping at that spot behind his balls, licking back up again when Jorge cursed breathlessly, that reaction the one Dani needed to push on, to lavish Jorge's hole with attention until he was finally relaxed enough that Dani could press his tongue gently against him and feel the resistance lessening, the noises from Jorge spurring him on until he reached for the lube and let a slick finger rub circles on him, not pushing or moving until all of the tenseness had gone.

*

Biting his lip, his head sweating and sticking to the pillow, Jorge grunted, Dani's finger finally inside him and the feeling downright weird, neither nice nor horrible, not even when Dani started to slide it back and forth. Wriggling a little as Dani pressed another against him, stretching him slowly and carefully, Jorge had to use every moment of his mind training to go on - this clearly only useful for one thing and that one thing still something that made his head spin and his chest tighten. The idea of Dani putting that in there pushing Jorge to a point where he wasn't sure he was ready to go yet.

*

"Easy.... Dani chuckled softly as he pressed his free hand onto the small of Jorge's back, the moment Dani crooked his fingers and brushed over that little bundle of nerves the moment the game changed. His cock twitched in renewed interest as Jorge e writhed under him, profanities falling from his mouth as he let down every barrier that he had, his body started to glisten it ha sheen of sweat as he moaned, coming apart under Dani's glorious touch.

"Dani?" Whimpering in panic as his hole was suddenly empty, his cries having muffled the sound of Dani tearing open the condom, Jorge shivered as he felt it, the cold lube Dani had slathered over himself not doing anything to hide the fact that he was bigger than anything that had been there before. Biting his lip again, hating every person in his life who'd made him scared to relax, scared to trust, Jorge closed his eyes when Dani blankets over him, his cock in Jorge's crack as he kissed and nibbled on the back of Jorge's shoulder, kissing and licking a trail until his mouth was on Jorge's neck, teasing and tormenting until Jorge was moaning and pushing back against him. Then, and only then, did Dani line himself up and push gently, the final barrier between them - each and every barrier put there by someone with their own interests in keeping the pair apart - finally broken.


	3. "So, we're both cheating on our boyfriends at this moment"

Biting his lip Jorge tried to hold back, tried to relish just watching the look on Marc’s face as he hit that point, the point where his world exploded and Marc Marquez, somehow, looked even more stunning than usual.

Managing only for a second, Jorge's arms trembled as he growled out Marc’s name as he emptied himself into the condom, Marc’s over-sensitive whimper making Jorge shiver in desire. “Fucking hell… That was….”

  
“I lied…” Unable to hold back any longer, the quick fuck with Jorge having developed into more despite everything, Marc sniffed as a fat tear escaped down his cheek, the post orgasm moments with Jorge always making him feel different to how he’d ever felt before. “When I said I was single, I lied.”

  
“I know.” Knotting the condom and chucking it toward the bin, making a mental note to put it in the bin later, Jorge rolled onto his side, scooping the younger man closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I knew as soon as I saw him look at me like that last weekend at the track… So, we are both cheating on our boyfriends at this moment…”

  
Biting his lip, the confirmation that Jorge wasn’t his stinging, despite the hypocrisy of that, Marc closed his eyes, his voice almost a whisper. “Do you love him?”

  
“Yes.” Answering without hesitation Jorge closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Marc’s. “I can’t imagine getting through these past few years without him… what about you?”

  
Trembling as tears fell, Marc clung to Jorge, his big hands pressing into Jorge’s back, pulling him tighter. “I do love Santi…”

Dropping his voice low, ashamed of himself, but unable to lie any longer, Marc wept. “But I love you too… I’m so confused.”

  
“It’s ok baby.” Knowing it wasn’t really, but knowing that one more lie didn’t really matter much in the grand scheme of the shitsttorm they’d eventually have to face, Jorge kissed Marc’s forehead gently. “We’ll work out… Don’t cry, we’ll work it out somehow.”


End file.
